1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an external storage device enclosure; in particular, to an external storage device enclosure capable of automatically plugging a storage device to a connection port or unplugging the storage device from the connection port.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to the flash memory (such as a flash disk or memory card) or the CD-ROM, the hard disk has a large amount of data storage capacity, high durability, and high stability, and is a main device which a computing device stores data.
Traditionally, the hard disk is screwed at the inner wall of the casing of the computing device. Therefore, when the data of the computing device is to be moved to another computing device, the hard disk must be detached from the casing of the computing device, and then installed inside the casing of another computing device, such that it is inconvenient to operate due to the detachment and installation of the hard disk
In order to improve the problems, an external hard disk enclosure is developed, and the user can install and detach the hard disk without opening the casing. However, when the user want to detach the hard disk from the external hard disk enclosure, the user still need to unplug the hard disk from the connection port of computing device manually. Or alternatively, when the user want to install the hard disk inside the external hard disk enclosure, the user still need to connect the hard disk to the connection port of the computing device. Although the external hard disk enclosure can simplify the procedure for opening the casing, it is still inconvenient to operate due to the requirement for electrically connecting or separating the connection slot of the hard disk and the connection port of the computing device by hand.